With The Time That's Given
by day-dreamy
Summary: While playing The Legend Of Zelda during a thunderstorm, two friends wake up in the game itself. As they're enjoying themselves with the time they spend there, a third worrisome friend tries to bring them back. Co written by links lost sword. R&R! there i
1. Leaving Home

There had been continuous rainstorms over the past few days, but far be it from the school to have enough sense to leave the students at home. When lunchtime rolled around, the rain fell so hard that it seemed a wall of water surrounded the outside world. Although the rain seemed almost like a jail for the students, three young teenagers didn't mind the rain.Instead they made the best of it and used it as a  
cover up for their little plan that was about to go into action.

They left their classrooms silently and undetected,as the rest of the students were restless and rowdy from the rain- not to say they weren't always like that. The three students walked down the hallway into room 208, a classroom used for storage.

"I don't think we should do this," said a young boy.He was short for his age, 14, and had short black spiky hair with a pair of matching glasses. He waswearing a yellow shirt with black pants and black All Stars. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't." Said one of the teenagers. She was a yearolder than the others, with long brown hair that waspulled back into a ponytail. She wore a lacy black shirt, jeans, and K-Swiss shoes. "They're too busy with the annoyances inside. Right, Christi?"

"Of course! Filling their unevolved brains with crap!We do need not their crap. Right Ariel?" said the other 14 year old of the group. Christian was hername, but her real friends called her Christi. She was wearing a Black Emily the Strange hoodie that had little red cat ears, along with a red tank top, black pants and skater shoes.

"Of course we don't." Ariel, the 15 year old replied. "You shouldn't worry about it, E.T." E.T was the boy mentioned earlier; his real name was Estaban, but because his initials were E.T, almost everyone called him that.

"Fine, then!" E.T rolled his eyes, as he pushed some boxes in the way of the door so that no one else could enter. "For security." He explained.

"WOW! Boxes! That'll keep 'em out!" said Christi with much sarcasm. She opened her green Slipknot backpack and took out her Gamecube. She pushed herwavy brown hair out of her brown eyes and handed Ariela bunch of cords. "Will you hook these up, please?"

"Sure." She said, walking behind an old television set they had snuck in during an after-school program a few weeks ago and beginning to fumble with some wires."Can you put the TV on the right video mode?"

Almost immediately after she said those words, Estaban was up by the TV screen messing with the channels. "Do you have the Gamecube all set up?" he asked.

"Hold up, is it in, Ari?" said Christi, ready to push the on switch.

"Almost-DONE!" said Ariel. She zoomed over to the seats E.T had set up for them and grabbed the extra controller.

"You two really shouldn't play during this storm..." ET warned. "You know, electric shocks. You can mess up the 'Cube if the lights go out."

"The Gamecube doesn't have a Hard Drive, nothing will happen." Ariel retorted as she waited for Christian to set up the game.

"Don't be so paranoid." Christi told him, "Besides, I need my fix of Link's hotness."

E.T just rolled his eyes and silently crossed his arms.

"So let's rock this joint!" said Ariel with a big grin. "I'm only getting older!"

"You got it!" Said Christi turning on the 'Cube. At first the screen was black then the oh-so familiar music theme of The Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time came up.

Ariel absent-mindedly hummed along with the theme song. "Woohoo, playing video games at school!" She'd had eaten a lot of candy that morning for lack of real food and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Link is hot!" Christi chimed her say into the hyperbabbling.

"Honestly, Christi, he's a video game character..." E.T reminded her.

"Video game characters are better then MOST real guys yah know!" Christi snapped. She hated when people would tell her things like that. Tell her things like he wasn't real and not worth her time. That it was probably just a fan girl obsession.

Shooting him a look, Christi turned her attentionback towards the game. Estaban slunk down into a chair and watched the screen as Link attacked an enemy. Ariel just shook her head, ET should know better than to provoke Christi.

"Here," said Christi handing Ariel the controller "You play for a while. I'm gonna go check out rain."

"Okay!" said Ariel grabbing the controller and killing a Poe. "Suckah! No one can beat Link! Right E.T?"

"Yeah, sure." E.T replied as he let his mind wander to other things. But he returned to reality at the sound of Christi kicking boxes out of her way.

"Don't be so down, dude. We're out of class, remember?" E.T opened his mouth to say something in response.

But Christi interrupted him: "Boxes? What were you THINKING?" The others laughed. "Look E.T! A lock! Wonder what it's for! Oh! To lock this door!" She locked the door and turned and smiled at E.T.

_Typical Christian_, thought E.T.

"What are you staring at?" Said Christi with a sly grin.

"N-Nothing"

"Mmhmm."

"As entertaining as it is to tease Estaban..." Ariel thought of what words to say next.

She didn'tneed to say anymore, as Christi returned to her place in front of the T.V, controller in hand. "Back to gameage!" She said as the lights began to flicker.

"AHH! A Redead! Get it off him!" It looked as if Christi was about to cry.

"Damn! It's just a game!" said E.T rolling his eyes again.

"I feel his pain." Said Christi sniffling. Just as she was about to play the Sun Song when there was an enormous thunder crackle that made all of them jump.

"Damn, who pissed off the sky?" said Ariel tilting her head up to look out the window.

"The ground." said E.T cockily.

To that Christi replied, "Very funny."

"I try my best." E.T informed her, raising his voice over the loudening sound of thunder.

"It's getting to sound really bad out there." Ariel stated needlessly.

"I'm telling you we should go." Said E.T motioning to the door.

"Touch that door and I'll break your arm." said Christi plainly. "Besides, why'd you come if you were gonna be chicken about it?" She laughed at the Skeet that ran into the wall of the Forest Temple.

"Because-" but E.T never finished his sentence since a huge lightning bolt cracked across the sky, silencing him.

Yet both Ariel and Christi looked unfazed.

"What would you say if you did go back?" Ariel told him, not taking her eyes away from the screen, " Not that 'I had to go sit on the toilet' junk that you pulled at the dance again, right?"

E.T sighed, "Why do you insist on ganging up on me?"

"Why do you insist on-" Christian stopped in mid-sentence as the lights went out. "Uh-oh."

"The power's out..." E.T began, "Didn't I tell you this would happen?"

"Uhh...guys, I know this isn't the best time to say this but…I'M SCARED!" yelled Christi. She ran around and eventually ran into the TV.

"You okay?" Yelled Ariel through the thunder. Shestumbled around trying to find Christi, unfortunately tripping over her.

"Ow."

"Hi!"

"Ughhhh, I think I'm sitting on something. OH! It's my controller. Hi there, controller! Link is hot yah know." Then just as Christi finished her sentence another lightning bolt cracked across the sky.

"Will you two stop running around like headless chickens?" E.T exclaimed. "The lights will come back on in a minute." Just as he finished his sentence, the lights flickered on. Unfortunately for the two girls, who were surrounded by wires and electronics it produced a rather unusual outcome…  
"Um… guys?" E.T looked around the newly lighted room in disbelief, "Christian, Ariel, where are you? This isn't funny."


	2. The Lost Woods

"Ugh...ow! My head!" said Ariel. she was lying on the floor, her head pounding her skull.She slowly sat up and looked around. It looked as if she was in a forest. All around here was plants.Then she noticed Christi a little further from where she sat. Holding her hand to her head, she carefully got up and walked over to Christi. Kneeling down, she said "Christi? Are you alright?"

"GAH!" Christi jumped up suddenly, startled. Shelooked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Ariel asked the question on both of their minds.

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna puke. How'd we get here is what I wanna know." said Christi, clutching her stomach.She got up, nearly tripping over her own feet and turned back to Ariel. "Any ideas?"

"Not really. Wasn't E.T with us? Where'd he go?" Said Ariel, they both walked around for a minute exploring the new area.

"I don't know." Christi let her eyes wander, "But I have a weird feeling that I know this place from somewhere. Like from a dream or..something."

"Yeah.." Ariel said slowly,"I'm going to see if there's anyone around here. I won't wander far though." And with that she walked off, disappearing from sight.

"I don't get it.." Christi pondered.

Just then, Ariel appeared behind her, "What the heck? How did I get behind you?"

"Dude, it's like something from the Twilight Zone! We're gonna be stuck here until we die of hunger!" wailed Christi.

"Get a hold of yourself Christi." said Ariel, shaking Christi. But she had to admit, it _was _like the Twilight Zone.After Christi snapped out of it Ariel tried walking through one of the log-like tunnels again.

She returned about a minute later, "Hey Christi, this one doesn't take me back behind you. Come on!"Ariel motioned for her to follow.

She followed Ariel into one of the log-tunnels and found herself facing a girl. The girl sat on a large tree stump and was playing a flute-esque

instrument. "No way.." Christi said almost breathlessly.

"What?" said Ariel with a confused expression. She looked more closely at the girl. She looked to be around seven or eight, she had short deep green hair, eyes, and clothes. Her clothes were child-like, a green long sleeve shirt under what seemed like green overalls, with a black belt around her waist. Then it dawned on her. "That girl looks like Saria!" Ariel whispered to her friend standing next to her.

"That's just too weird.." Christi began, "Wait a minute, if that's Saria.. that means.." A smile spread across her face.

"No, no, no,no! That doesn't make any sense!" Ariel was freaking out at the strangeness of it all, "This.. no."

Saria had stopped playing her instrument and had taken notice in the two friends. "Hello." She said,smiling. "Is she all right?"

Christi laughed, "She will be in a moment." Christi left Ariel to freak out and walked up to Saria. "Hello there! Might I ask if your name is Saria?"

"Yes! Wait...how did you know that?" Saria looked confused and a little spooked. She stood up and put the flute-lookin' thing in her pocket.

"Don't worry, I asked the one of the kids back in the village." Christi lied with a grin. She looked back over to Ariel and noticed she looked a little less freaked out.

Saria looked at Christi suspiciously, "I suppose the Deku Tree summoned you."

"Something like that." Replied Christi, "But we sort of got lost while we were on our way to see him."

"I'll help you return to the village,then." Saria looked relieved. "You are way off track, so follow me closely."

Christi and a calmer Ariel followed Saria through- thanks to what they knew from video games- The Lost Woods. They fallowed Saria closely, just as she said to do. Ariel looked down at Saria and smiled. _I'm taller. Heehee!_

"Are we there yet?" said Christi with a bored look on her face. She was playing with her hair with a dreamy look on her face. "I have business to take care of with someone."

"Oh really? Who?" said Ariel.

"Dude, Hyrule is the home of who?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Time for my damsel in distress act!"

They walked for a little while longer then finally came to the exit. They all walked through the last log-lookin' thing and gawked at the sight they saw, well except Saria.

"I'll let you be off, but you should probably get a sword and shield before you go see The Great Deku Tree.. If you need any help just ask, anyone will be happy to help you. Well...except Mido." She told them before leaving.

"Alright,lets go." Christi dragged Ariel in some way or another.

"Didn't you hear Saria! We need a sword and shield to go see the Deku Tree!" said Ariel, still being dragged by Christi.

"We aren't going to see The Deku Tree! Is the one with those irresistible blue eyes The Deku Tree? Besides, what do we need to see him for?"

"How should I know? You're the one dragging me to god knows where!" mumbled Ariel.

They kept going until they were right in front of an oh-so familiar tree house.

"Climb the ladder." Christi ordered. She couldn't stop smiling.

"This is just a dream come true for you,isn't it?" Ariel asked as she followed Christi's orders.

"Please," Christi climbed up to the tree house as well, "You're starting to sound like E.T"

Stepping onto the platform where the house stood Ariel began, "Ugh, no I'm not. E.T's cool and all, but I don't want

to sound like him!" She helped Christi onto the platform and drew in a breath, "Here we are."

It took all of Christian's will power not to run into Link's house like any fan girl would if given the chance to meet the one person they most wanted to see. They walked up to the door and knocked.

Silence.

So they just walked in. At first it seemed as if no one was home.

"Hello? Link?" whispered Christi. She walked into the one room tree house and gasped. There was Link! "Hey, I think he's sleeping!" whispered Christi to Ariel. "Dude, I think I'm about to freak out."

"Why is he so small? Oh no...that's Little Link!" Ariel whispered a little louder. She looked at Christi and knew she could freak out at any second. "Don't wake him up now!" she said, noticing Christi walk up to him.

"Why not?" Christi demanded. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Just as she said those words a little ball of light flew past their faces and up to the sleeping Link.

"Oh god, " Ariel whispered, "It's Navi." She watched as the fairy tried desperately to wake the young boy.

"So we're at the beginning!" Christi was delighted, "Here," She told Navi, "Let me help you."

Ariel watched wordlessly as her friend gently shook Link awake. "Hey, wake up. You have visitors." She said

softly.

"Hmmm...five more minutes Saria. I'll go in five more minuuuuuuu..." said a drowsy Link. He curled up in a ball and started snoring quietly.

"HEY! LISTEN! GET UP LINK! Can Hyrule really depend on such a lazy child?" yelled Navi futtering around everywhere.

"Hell yeah they can! I'd put bet life on this eight year old cutie!" said Christi to Navi.

Ariel left Christi and Navi to argue, while continued trying to wake him up. Then she remembered how her brother once woke her up. She leaned forward and with one hand pinched Links nose shut. A couple seconds later he woke up choking.

"Ack! Ugh...huh? Who are you people and what are you doing in my house?

"Took you long enough to wake up,kid." Ariel teasingly scolded him. "I'm Ariel."

"And I'm Christi."

"I'm Navi," The fairy said, "Now hurry up and get out of bed. The Great Deku Tree is summoning you!" Link grudgingly got out of bed and dragged himself towards the doorway. Christi and Ariel made a move to follow him, but Navi intervened. "The Deku Tree only wants to speak to Link." Navi told them before following Link out into the village.

"Stupid fairy." Christi mumbled as she sat down on Link's bed while she waited for him to return.

_Christian, Ariel! Ari,Christi, can you hear me?_Said a familar voice, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"E.T!" The girls said in unison.


	3. Hyrule Castle Town Inn

"_Is that you, girls_?" said E.T from out of nowhere. They looked around, but saw no trace of him.

"Where are you?" said Ariel to no one in particular. Christ kept looking around, and finally gave up and plopped back down on the tiny bed.

"_OH MY GOD! You guys are in the TV! How did you get in there_?"

"To hell if I know!" Ariel exclaimed. "Do you have any clue?"

"_No_." E.T replied, "_When the lights came back on you were gone, then I saw you on the TV_..."

"And why didn't you come too?" Christi wanted to know. "You're missing all of the fun!"

"_You're in a video game with no idea how you got there or how to get out_." E.T pointed out, "_How is that fun_?"

"Well, for starters Link and his hotness is here...and that's all I need!" Yelled Christi to the ceiling. "I even bet Ariel is having loads of fun!"

"Well, she is right..." said Ariel, smiling to herself.

"_There you guys go again! Ganging up on me! It's dangerous there ya know!_" E.T retorted.

"SCREW YOU! I'm not going back until I get to see a hot Link, and that's final!" Christi yelled at the ceiling again. She folded her arms and glared at the floor.

"_Don't you turn away from me little monster! Get back here now!_"

"NO!"

"Wait, E.T. you can see us?" Yelled Ariel.

"_Yeah, I can see you. And just so you know, people have been staring at you._" He told them.

"What, why?" Ariel asked, embarrassed.

"_Jeans and punk clothes aren't exactly normal in Link's time, you know_."

"Well, damn." Ariel cursed. Why didn't they notice it earlier? "Where are we supposed to get clothes that fit in?"

Christi was raiding Link's closet as an answer, "This is the best chance we have." She said, pulling out two tunics, one a light green color and another that was blue.

"Christi! Those are Links clothes!" Ariel protested, grabbing the blue one. She took a look at it and smiled. "They are stylish though."

"Woohoo! We're gonna wear Link's clothes around Hyrule! This is the best day of my life!" chimed Christi. "Hey! E.T, turn off the TV! This is no peep show! Here Ariel, there's a closet right over there. Go change."

"_I can't believe you two! You're stealing his clothes! Ugh!_" E.T was clearly freaking out.

"Now shoo you! Turn off the TV!" yelled Ariel from the little closet.

"_Fine, you two have 15 minutes before I turn the TV back on, though. If you're not done by then, it's on you_." E.T laughed.

"ET!" The girls said at the same time.

"_I was just kidding you know..."_ E.T told them, as he turned off the TV.

Ten minutes later the girls had finished changing. "How do I look?" Ariel said, walking back and forth.

"Good," Christi complimented, "And me?" She did a little spin on her heels for effect.

"WAAAAAAAAAYY happy." Ariel laughed.

"Heehee. You ain't seen nothin'' yet! Wait 'til older Link comes into the picture." She gave a little wink and sat back down on the bed.

"Man, that E.T sure is protective." said Ariel, sitting on one of Link's little chairs. "Can't he be happy for us? We both love this game, but does he have to ruin it?" She sighed.

"He's always like that. Even back at school!" Christi sighed too and grabbed Link's little pillow and chucked it at Ariel.

They played catch while talking to pass the time until Link got back.

"Hey! What are you doing in my house?" yelped Link when he walked into the room.

"LINK!" yelled Christi as she jumped up, happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Link repeated. "And how do you know who I am?"

"We came to help you on your quest." Ariel answered calmly.

"Yeah," Christi played along, "The goddesses sent us here to guide you... And we won't be as annoying as Navi over there."

Ariel giggled, "Yeah, but she's going to annoy you for a long time still."

"How are you going to him me? You two don't even have weapons and..." Link noticed, "YOU'RE WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

"No we aren't." Ariel lied.

"They just look like yours."

"B-But-"

"No buts. We're here to help and that's final!" Said Christi kneeling down to Links level. She gave him a cute smile and grabbed his hand. "Now come on! First stop is...what was it Ariel?"

"Hmm... well, first we-I mean Link will get the ocarina-" Stated Ariel.

"Then to see the Princess!" Christi interrupted.

She dragged a now blushing Link outside. "Come on Ariel!"

"I'm right behind you!"

They climbed down the ladder and headed for the exit of Kokiri Village. Saria met them at the bridge just outside of the village, "Oh, you're leaving aren't you, Link? I always knew that you would leave some day, because you aren't like my friends and I..." She smiled sadly, "I want you to have this... to remember me." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small ocarina- the same one that she was playing when Christi and Ariel met her.

Link nodded, as he took the ocarina, "I don't need this to remember you. I won't ever forget you, Saria."

"You should go." Saria looked as if she was going to cry.

"Come on Christi, let's give 'em some alone time..."Ariel whispered to Christi. She didn't want leave Link behind, but she knew she had to.

"Okies," She stated sadly,"But I better not come back with them all lovey-dovey. Saria is cute and all, but I swear I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know. You'll kill her." Ariel whispered back.

They came back a couple minutes to check up Link and found him leaning on the rope of the bridge, looking half asleep. "Link! Hi there! You all done?" Ariel asked with a smile.

Link nodded, "Let's go."

"Thank the goddesses," Navi sighed, "Enough time has been wasted as it is."

Christi swatted at the fairy, "Shut it. We have plenty of time."

"We should hurry and get to Hyrule Castle Town, though." Ariel told them, "Unless we want to spend the night out in the cold with the wolves." And with that they moved on, and made it to the town just before nightfall.

"Wow." Link said, looking around the town.

"Wow is right! Look at all the food and bars!" said Christi running over to a stand that had Cuccos roasting on a grill.

"Christi, don't you think we should check into an inn before we do anything else?" said Ariel dragging her back over to Link who was looking for any signs that read Vacancy.

"Hey! There's one!" said Christi pointing to a large yellow building.

They walked inside and sat down as Link went up to the clerk and asked for the room.

"Yay! We're gonna be sharing a room with the future Hero of Time!" sang Christi. She had a big grin on her face and looked as if she were about to burst with happiness.

"Yeah, we are." Ariel answered, then glared at Christi, "Don't get any ideas. We don't want another Michael Jackson." The serious tone of her voice was betrayed by her following laughter.

"Not. Funny." Christi told her, as she walked into the room that they'd be staying in for the night. "At least it's not a cramped space."

"I'm going to go get us some food." Ariel told them, "Link, what would you like?" She asked the young boy who was climbing into bed tiredly.

"Anything's fine with me." He yawned.

"I'll be right back then!" She left the room.

Christi watched as Ariel left the room then plopped back onto the other bed. She stared at the ceiling for a minute then got up and stared out the window. She tried to see if she if she could find Ariel, but was interrupted by the sound of Link's voice.

"What's you name again?" He said sleepily. Both his eyes were shut, but he was still awake.

"Oh! I'm Christian, but most of my friends call me Christi. It's shorter." She explained.

"I'm Link. Of course you already knew that." he said.

"Yes I-"

"_Oh no! Now you're sharing a room with him? Tsk tsk, I thought you knew better Christi_."

" Shut up E.T." said Christi to the ceiling.

"Who's E.T?" Link asked curiously.

"_Where's Ariel? You need supervision._" E.T said, "Who knows what you're planning for poor, young, innocent Link."

"She went to go get food, jerk-off." Christi snapped, "Try saying that junk again and I'll beat you when I get home."

"_Speaking of which...have you even bothered trying to find a way back? Or do you intend to live in the game forever?_"

"We'll be home when we get there. It's fun here, and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Who are you talking to?" Link questioned, looking around.

"You mean you can't hear him?" Christi asked, and Link looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Ugh...E.T you'll pay for this. Now he thinks I'm some sort of psycho! I'll kill yah!"

"_No wonder. You're all yelling at nothin'. Haha! This is better than The Millionaire!_"

"I'll just ignore you. Hmph." Christi crossed her arms and sat on the bed glaring at the pillows.

"Wait, why are you ignoring me? I didn't even do anything." said Link, now with one eye open.

"No, not you! I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the midget!"

"_HEY!_"


	4. En Route To The Princess

"I'm back! And I have food! Is your friend feeling okay?" Said Ariel to Link.

"She started yelling at me for no reason! Now she's ignoring me..." Link complained.

"What?" She looked at Christi, it wasn't like her to get mad at Link at all.

"I was yelling at E.T" She explained, turning to face her friends, "He was saying junk about how I needed supervision and that I should be ashamed of myself and blah blah blah."

"E.T? Who's he?" said Link crawling over to the foot of the bed where Ariel set the food. He grabbed a piece of what looked like Cucco and looked back at Christi.

"Well, how to put this..."She turned to Ariel and said "Got any ideas?" She whispered.

"Eh? Well, he's like an invisable fairy that only we can hear and see." She said, unsure of what she just said.

Link looked at her for a minute, an unreadable expression on his face and stated plainly "You're lying."

"No, " Christi began, "It's actually true. Anything's possible when the goddesses want it to be."

"Exactly. We were right about everything else so far, weren't we?" Ariel asked, "Let that be your proof for now."

"Were right about what? Knowing my name?" Link questioned, "That's no proof at all! You could've asked someone in the village for my name for all I know."

"But you don't know." Ariel pointed out, "So you'll just have to give us the benefit of the doubt and believe us until you know otherwise."

"We're right until proven wrong."

"Besides, we do know a lot about you. Not that we're an enemy or anything. We know a lot about the people here." Said Ariel sitting down next to Christi. She was also eating, but it looked like noodles.

"Yup! We even know what you're gonna look like when you grow up! You are are gonna be so h-" She began, but Ariel nudged her, signaling her to be quiet.

Yet she couldn't help but snicker.

"Well lets just say you'll have a pair of to die for blue eyes." Said Christi smiling and running out the door, leaving a speechless Link just sitting there with a little blush spreading across his face.

Link yawned.

"You should go to sleep," Suggested Ariel, "You're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow...and a lot more after that."

"Okay." He said,climbing into bed whilst still blushing a bit from Christi's remark, "Tell... Christi thanks for getting us a hotel room to sleep in

tonight."

"I will. Although I doubt she's going to let you sleep outside very much on this journey."

They awoke early the next day to infintrate Hyrule Castle. They woke up bright and early to get a head start on their journey, well most of them anyway. Christi had got back late at night saying something about rupees and dogs. When they tried to get her up they had to roll her off the bed to get her even aware it was time to leave.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." Said Ariel, counting the guards. They walked over to a side of a small mountain and climbed up the Ivy that was growing up it. The they walked behind two guards that were guarding the main entrance. They almost got caught since Christi nearly tripped over a rock. "Next time, you wait at the entrance." Said Ariel joking around with Christi.

"Pfft, like I'd let you have all the fun." Christi replied as she snuck past the guards and came to a river. "Jump in." She said while preforming the action herself. Link and Ariel soon followed.

"Help me out with this." Ariel told Link as she pushed a crate down into the river once they had gotten to a small platform on the other side of the lake. He helped her, and unfortunetly she fell into the river.

Christi laughed as she jumped across the river to where ther was a small hole in the wall. "We have to crawl through here and sneak past the guards in the maze. Then we'll meet the princess."

"How do you know all this?" Asked Link, crawling through the hole after Ariel.

"We told you already 'Blue'," Christi smirked at the nickname she gave him, "We can kinda tell the future."

"Shh! They'll hear us." Ariel shushed her friend and pointed to a pair of guards. Then she pointed to the entrance of a maze.

They entered with caution, avoiding loads of guards and meeting dead ends more than once. Lots more. Finally they came to the exit.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna die in there! Fresh air, ah!" Breathed Ariel.

They all walked up to a little garden, but Christi beggan dragging Ariel back. "I don't think her highness would be pleased with us messing with the story line." Whispered Christi to her friend. They sat down behind the corner of a part of the castle and waited patiently, until they started getting bored.


	5. Karariko Village

Link exited the courtyard sometime later.

"What took you so long?" Christi demanded of the young boy, "What were you doing?" She wanted to know. Link had been talking to Zelda, that much she knew, but it seemed he had taken a little too long.

"Err.. Talking to the Princess Zelda and her caretaker, Impa." He replied.

"Relax, Christi." Ariel told her, "He had to learn the song..he probably isn't so good with the memory."

"Hmm...lets go." said Christi stomping off without the others. She walked pretty fast, so the others didn't really catch up. Ariel walked in silence until she heard Links voice.

"Whats up with your friend?"

"Oh, well...I think you should just let it go. I'll talk with her right now but til then just leave her to her thoughts." she smiled. She took a quick glanse at Christi then turned back to Link. "Hows the fairy?"

"Navi? She's asleep in my hat. She said we have to go to see the a race of creatures called the Gorons." he said, then pointed to a large mountain in the horizon.

"Well, lets go!" chimmed Ariel.

Link said nothing, instead replied with the action of sprinting forward into the space that was Hyrule Field. He was running towards the mountain, and to Kakariko Village, carefully clutching a letter in his hand. Soon enough they were climbing up the steps that led to KakarikoVillage.

"You guys go and try to find out anything about the next part in Link's adventure. I'll go find us another hotel." Said Christi walking away from the two. "I'll meet up with you when I find one."

"Okay! Come on Link, lets go" She looked down at Link and noticed the look on his face. "Whats wrong?"

"We shouldn't leave your friend behind. We don't even know this place. It could be dangerous." Said Link looking down.

"She'll be fine." Ariel assured him, but he refused to leave Christi behind.

"No.. We can't be sure about that." Link told her. His heroism was starting to emurge. "If something does go wrong, she doesn't even have a weapon to protect herself."

Ariel sighed, how would she explain that they _did_ know the town and knew that the most dangerous thing in it at the time were aggravated Cuccos? She didn't feel up to the challenge, "Alright then." She followed Link into a hotel that Christi had walked into earlier.

"Christi!" Link called to her, "Good, you're safe."

"Huh? I thought you guys were scoping the place out? That's the first time you've said my name ya know" Said Christi. She walked over to them and handed Ariel the key to the room. "You guys go check out the room if you want. I have something I need to do."

"Wait! You shouldn't go out by yourself! We don't know this place, someone might try to take you." Said Link trying to get her to not go.

"Listen, I'll be fine. I just need to go take care of something important. I'll be right back. I promise" She smiled and patted Link on the head.

He was still uncertain if he should let her go, not that it mattered since she probably would go anyway, but he nodded and turned back to Ariel.

"Come on." She said, grasping the room key in her hand and walking upstairs to their room. She unlocked the door and gestured for Link to enter and followed him inside.

"It looks exactly the same as the other one." Link noted quietly.

"Yeah," Ariel replied absentmindedly, looking out the window, "Except this room has a window..." What was so important that her friend needed to take care of that she didn't know about? I would've thought that she'd want to spend every moment in the game with Link.. Ariel thought.

"_So where's the 'Princess of Darkness_'?" Said E.T's voice from the ceiling.

"I don't have a clue." Ariel sighed. "She said she had important business that needed to be taken care of.."

"_HA! Since when did she get a life? Just kidding. Well, I can only see you guys when you're around Link so that makes sense..."_ said E.T.

"I wonder what she's up to..." Said Ariel hugging the pillow on her bed.

"Who are you talking to?" Said Link, looking around the rrom for someone else that Ariel might be talking to.

"Oh! E.T.. you know the fairy?"

"_Fairy? Since when was I a fairy? And why a fairy? How come I couldn't be a dragon?_" Questioned E.T.

"Shut up. You're lucky you even a fairy. You could be a...Deku Sprout!" Retorted Ariel at the ceiling.

"Umm...are you fighting with the ceiling?" Said Link looking at the ceiling too.

"No, just our little annoying fairy."

"_Damn, I'm truely hurt_." Said E.T with much sarcasm.

"You will be when we get back." Said Ariel waving her fist at the ceiling.

"_Always with the threats. You'll end up in court for death threats just like your boyfriend._" E.T replied sharply.

"Don't bring him into this!" Ariel yelled, throwing her pillow at the ceiling, wishing that it could hit E.T. Instead, it hit the ceiling and fell back down, hitting her face."That's just cold."

Link held back a laugh as he watched the pillow flop down on Ariel's face.

"_Are you almost done prancing around in Hyrule? I can't cover for you two being gone forever. School's going to be over in a few hours, and you only have an excuse to 'stay after school' until 4:30._" E.T informed an aggravated Ariel.

"Sure! Change the subject!" Ariel replied angrily, "I swear, when I get back..."

"_Okay okay. Jeez_."

"We probably aren't gonna be back for days anyway. So you better think of a good excuse." Said Ariel ignoring what E.T just said.

"_I can't cover up for you that long! Why should I anyway?_"

"You're right. Nobody will notice we're gone. Just let it go and if anybody asks then tell 'em we're at school camp and you weren't allowed to go 'cause you...cussed out the teacher." Said Ariel with a smirk.

"_Fine! But I'mm leaving the last part out_." Said E.T a bit loudly.

"Hmm...do you see Christi yet?" said Ariel. She was getting a bit worried.

"_Hmmm, not yet. I wonder where she's getting all those rupees to pay for the hotels. Oh god! What if she's turned into a wench!_"


	6. Swords,Fights, and Time

"I heard that!" Christi snapped, bursting into the room. "I'm no wench. Have you forgotten how easy it is to get rupees in Hyrule?"

"Why were you so concerned when the idea came to mind, E.T?" Ariel asked slyly, while smirking.

_"No reason!_" E.T said quickly, though from the sound of his voice the girls could've sworn he would be blushing if they could see him, _"I just don't want my friends to be doing stuff like that."_

"Uh-huh." Christi wasn't convinced.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night,man. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"_Oh yeah! Then what were you doing_?" said E.T sounding cocky.

"Well, if you would shut up then i'll tell you!" said Christi shouting and waving her fist at the ceiling. She reached into a large brown bag she had tied around her shoulder. Then she pulled out something long and skinny and handed it to Ariel.

"Huh? What is it?" She opened it and gasped. It was a long silver sword! The handle was very light and it was in the shape of a dragon.

In the eye sockets were little sapphires.

"Wow.." Ariel breathed, "How did you.. where did you get this?"

"It's a secret.And that's how it'll stay." Christi smiled, " To E.T at least... I might tell you."

"_WHAT!_" E.T wanted to know where she had gotten the sword.

"Whoa, nice sword!" Link said, jumping off his bed and standing next to the girls to get a closer look

"Yes! And it's all mine." said Ariel grabbing the handle. She walked over to the front of the room and gave the sword a little swing to test it out. It made a little swishing sound as it sliced the air in the room. Ariel walked back over to the two. "Thanks!"

"No prob," smiled Christi then turning over to Link she handed him a Hylian sheild. " This is for you young hero."

"Wow! Why did you get this for me?" said Link grabbing the sheild and looking up to Christi.

"Haha. I bet Ariel knows." She winked at the both of them and again went looking through the bag.

"I wish I didn't.." Ariel joked in reply.

"I love this world and it's ability to hold so many things in such a small bag!" Christi told them as she pulled something else out of the bag. It was wrapped up and the other's couldn't tell what it was.

"And what's that?" Link asked quietly.

"Sustenance... AKA food." Christi unwrapped what looked like a sandwich, "We haven't eaten all day, ya know." At that very moment they heard Link's stomach growl. He blushed a little and smiled a goofy smile. "Grr to you too!" laughed Christi handing Link the first sandwich. Then she took out another and handed it to Ariel.

"Aren't you eating?" said Ariel.

"Me? Well, to tell the truth I don't like sandwiches."

"Well, didn't you bring anything else?"

"Yeah. Some noodles." She pulled them out and began eating too, but stopped at the sound of Links voice.

"Didn't you get yourself a weapon?" said Link, looking worried again.

"Of course I did. I'm not a fool." She said, putting down her noodles and reaching into the bag. She pulled out a long sword made of a lightweight iron and showed them the designed handle. It was a dark red color in the shape of a flame with lighter shades of red as the flame-line twisted around the handle.

"Nice.." Link said, eyeing the line of 'fire'.

"Very."

"_I have to admit, you have a good taste in swords._"

"E.T, will you ever just go away?"

"_Heh. Nope._"

"You know, you are being a nuisence." said Christi

coldly.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I've been covering for you since the blackout. I've looked out for you guys and you tell me I'm a nuisence!_"

"Yes! All you've done is bitch at us! Why can't you be happy? I've wanted to be here for god knows how long, Ariel is having a hoot and here you are telling us 'You're gonna die, come back, blah freakin' blah! Shit! Do you know any happy emotion!" Christi shouted. Both Ariel and Link looked a little freaked out at her sudden out burst.

"Uhh...Christi, maybe you shouldn't cuss in front of the young eight year old." said Ariel.

"Yeah." said Christi sadly, then she turned back to the ceiling. "Go away E.T, at least until you can show that you're even a little happy."

"_Maybe I will! And I'll stop covering up for you two ungrateful little girls to fend for yourselves once you get back. Or maybe they'll set off an Amber alert and let the whole state know that you've disappeared.See if I care!_"

"E.T, you don't mean that..." Ariel said quietly.

"_And if I do? There's nothing that either of you can do about it! Ugh! Forget you two, always ganging up on me.._." E.T trailed off, "_I'm out of here._"

"She's scary when she's mad." Link noted, taked a bite of his sandwich.

"UGH." Christi groaned, "Stupid E.T... Great, now my food's cold."

"What are we going to do Christi? With no one to cover for us what'll happen! We'll be in big trouble. Plus I highly doubt that anyone will beleive us if we said we were in Hyrule!" said Ariel looking concerned. She looked over to Link who was listening to the whole conversation.

"You guys sound like you're in trouble." said Link while looking over to he both of them.

"Wait! No we're not!" she leaned over so only Ariel could hear her. "We could just ask Link to alter time so that we were back at school the wholetime!" she said cheerfully.

"Would that work?" Ariel asked worriedly, "I mean, it's a completely different world. Do you think he's that strong?"

"Never underestimate the power of a hero. We'll be fine."

"Anything I can do to help?" Link asked, hopeful.

"Yes."

"That is...?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Christi told him, "Now go to sleep."


	7. The Fall

"What? Five more minutes...I don't need to catch the bus..." said a still half asleep Christi.

"Come on! We gotta go now! We have to see the Gorons." said Ariel, pushing her friend off the bed.

She landed with a thud saying, "We don't need to see 'em. All they do is eat rocks!" said Christi trying to get up while swaying a little from just getting up.

"Yes we do. We have to do what the game does.Now get up and check-out." said Ariel helping Christi off the floor.

"Man, I'm not going to be able to get proper sleep from now on, am I?"

"'Fraid not." Ariel replied quickly, "Now, come on."

"Damn..."

Link urged Christi to get up, "Come on, I want to go see the Gorons." He had been up and dressed an hour before either of the girls woke up. He'd never seen Gorons before and he didn't want to be in the dark about their appearance any longer.

"_Aww, how could I say no to that little cutie?"_ thought Christi. She smiled and finally got up.

"I wonder if he's caught on yet..." thought Ariel as she started walking out the door with the others.

Link was eager to leave, the girls had to start jogging to just keep up with him. They came up to the side of the village where the entrance to  
Death Mountain was. Home of the race called the Gorons. Link walked up to the entrance and saw there was a soldier there guarding it.

"Halt!" Said the Soldier, thrusting his hand forward, "Permission by the Royal Family is needed to visit Death Mountain."

"Permission... like this?" Link took out a letter signed and written by Princess Zelda.

"What sort of game is The Princess up to this time?" The guard wondered aloud, "Very well." He thrust his staff down against the dirt, signifying for the other guards to open the gate.

"Let's go!" Link told the girls as he sprinted past the guard.

"Hey wait up!" said Christi trying to keep up with him. She started regretting taking those art classes instead of P.E.

Ariel wasn't far behind Link when she heard something moving. When she a turned the corner she saw a large boulder heading for them at high speed. She grabbed Link and jumped out of the way before the boulder could get either of them.  
"You have to be careful, this world is dangerous!" Ariel yelled at Link, "You could have died there!"

Link was silent; he just started down at his feet.

Christi caught up to them because they had stopped, "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"Well, there was a boulder and Link almost died." said Ariel. The she sat down next to him. Christi on the other hand was in relief that he was saved.

"For the love of Nayru, thank goodness you're not hurt!" she said giving Link a big hug. She looked over at Ariel and smiled. "You have saved the hero." Ariel just giggled a little giggle and looked back at Link. Link, who was blushing, was a little angry. It was he who should be doing the saving.

"What's the matter Link?" said Christi, finally letting go of Link. She noticed he was still blushing.

He got up and tried to hide his face, and said "Nothing...let's go"

"You think he's okay?" said Ariel to her friend, getting up also and dusting herself off.

"Not sure, he seemed a little... bugged."

"I wonder..." said Ariel thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking? I've seen that face before."

"Well... he's still a little young, but he's blushing as much as he was when he was talking to Saria..." Ariel told her playfully.

"You mean...? Oh, man, how awesome would that be?"

"Keep in mind that he's still little."

"But when he gets out of the Temple of Time..."

"Christi, Ariel, let's go!" Link interrupted their conversation from about 100 feet away. He was still in a hurry to go see the Gorons that he's never seen before during his life at Kokiri Forest.

"We're coming!" Ariel shouted as she and Christi began jogging to catch up with Link.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to get Link not to waste all his energy running up the mountain, the three of them came to Goron Village  
Link stopped in front of the enterance suddenly, causing Christi to run into him.

"Oof, oops! I'm so sorry Link! Are you okay?" she apoligized. She tried to help him back up off the ground, but ended up falling as well.

"Ugh, I was until you practically crushed me." he said smiling. He tried to get up but Christi was till on his leg. He tapped her shoulder "Uhh, are you gonna be getting up anytime soon? See, my legs are starting to go numb."

Christi just laughed and got up and sat on her knees. She turned to Ariel who was helping Link up and said "We havn't heard from E.T in a while huh?"

"Not since he got pissed off the last time we spoke. He said stuff about giving up on us." Ariel replied, "Being E.T he probably thought better of it..but being a guy he's not willing to admit it."

Link dusted himself off, "Is that supposed to be funny?" He was a bit offended by her comment.

"Ugh," Groaned Christi, " So he's probably just watching us for his own sick little amusement."

"Can we go in already?" Link said impaitently.

"Sure." Ariel replied, then said to her friend, "Great, now I'm all paranoid."

"Aren't we all..." said Christi looking at the sky pulling her arms behind he head. She watched some clouds float by, noticing one looked like a dragon. Then she spotted one that looked like a couple of hearts. "How cute!"

"Huh?" said the other two who weren't daydreaming. They saw Christi point to the sky. "What?"

"The cloud looks like a heart! How cute! Isn't it?" said Christi wondering if she should've even opened her mouth. She looked at Link and noticed he was having a hard time seeing the 'heart'. She walked over to him, stood next to him and pointed it out.

"Hmm...amusing. Come on lets go..." he said blowing it off and walking away.

Ariel looked back at Christi then at the 'heart' which now had split in two. Well, they do keep moving. then she noticed the dragon that was still there. "Come on Christi, lets go before it starts raining."

"Ruin my fun." Christi called after them with a faked irratation.

"_That's the plan_." Replied an oh-too-familar voice.

"You know what? Screw you!" Christi yelled at the sky, " I don't need your approval, E.T." She finished her sentence and continued inside the enterance to the Village.

"I have to go see Darunia, he supposed to be the leader of the Gorons." said Link walking into a hallway that lead to the lower floor of the village.

"Okay! Try not to get lost! I'm going to see if they have a hotel!" shouted Ariel over the arguements Christi and E.T were having.

Christi was just walking into the village but was so caught up in her arguement that she didn't notice that the levels didn't have anything to keep anyone from falling over the edge. So of course she fell.

"And don't even try t--- " she gasped when she slipped over the edge but managed to grab onto the edge "Ariel! Help!"

"_Christi! You stupid...Person! What did I tell you! Ughrr, Ariel!_"


	8. If I Get Hammered

_"Ariel! Help! Quick! "_ Cried out E.T. still watching the TV screen in horror. He looked around and finally spotted Ariel coming toward Christi.

"Christi? Damn-it girl, how do you get into these situations!" said Ariel. She grabbed Christi's wrist and started pulling.

Link was still looking around when he heard Ariel scolding her dangling friend. He jogged over to the two and gasped when he got close enough to see what all the fuss was about.

"What are you guys doing!"

"Shut it and help me pull her up!" Ariel demanded of him.

Link kneeled near the ledge and grabbed one of Christi's hands. Together, he and Ariel pulled Christi up to the safety of the ground. "Why didn't you watch where you were going?" He questioned irritably.

"I was kind of busy..." Christi told him, as she dusted herself off. "E.T! Why didn't you warn me, all seeing jerk-off?" She added angrily.

_"ME? You should be more perceptive!"_

"Christi, are you-" Ariel tried to see if her friend was hurt.

"I'm not always going to be there to save you! You have to think!" Link interjected, "Pay more attention!"

"Will all of you just BACK OFF!" Christi shouted.

"Hey! I'm not the one who fell! You should watch where you're going and not let your guard down!" retorted Link.

"That's IT! I've had it! Don't ell me what to do, besides you're only eight!" She shut her eyes tightly and walked away from the both of them.

"Christi! Wait!" yelled Ariel running after her. "Where are you going!"

Christi was now fast walking, her eyes darting all over the place. "Looking for a bar! Maybe if I can get drunk enough I won't even

know what you guys are saying."

"Christi, you can't get drunk!"

"And why not? Give me one good reason!"

"Well, for one, you're 14." Ariel began, "And we're not even sure if Gorons drink, or have bars!"

"They won't notice what age I am if I have enough money to pay." Christi replied, walking faster, "If I get hammered this will all just go away!"

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near a bar, you do know that, right?" Ariel told her, going more concerned by the minute.

"That's just it! I'm sick of people trying to control me and my life!"

Ariel stopped for a minute, shocked at what her friend had just said. Control her? That's not what I'm trying to do...

"Christi, stop!"

Christi did stop but stayed with her back facing her friend. "What?"

"I'm not trying to control you, I'm trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret." said Ariel walking over to Christi.

She walked around to see her but her long brown hair covered her face.

"Then help me by not scolding me by my mistakes. We fall so that we can learn to get up. Not so that we can be kept down by others."

"I was trying to see if you were okay..but I was interrupted." Ariel started, slowly, "E.T and Link probably got mad at themselves because they didn't see it coming and didn't warn you. But once they found out you were all right, they turned it around on you.. Or something..."

"Stupid guys...always having to hide their true intentions." Christi tried to joke, but failed because of her saddened tone of voice, "I really don't want to deal with them right now, though."

"Then..you won't. I'll go tell Link to book another room at the hotel, and you can have it to yourself to cool off." She told her, "Does that sound good?"

Christi nodded, "You go ahead without me, I'm going to walk around a bit more."

"Um..." Ariel was hesitant to move, "You aren't going to try and get into a bar?"

"Heh...no. I guess not. I don't want a hang over. Hey Ari..." Christi trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Christi said sincerely. She looked up and smiled a saddened smile. Yet at least it was something. She started walking away when she heard her friend say something.

"You're welcome."

Christi had walked around for a while and finally found a good hotel that was a good distance from where Link was.

The next morning Ariel woke up and walked around the village in search of Christi.

"Christi?"

"Christi?" Link echoed.

"Hey Link?" Ariel for asked permission to speak to him.

"Yeah?"

"It might not be such a good idea for you to look for her..she might still be mad." She told him, and continued searching for Christi while Link headed back to the hotel. "E.T!"

_"Wha-at?"_

"Any sign of her?"

_"Why should I care?" He said stubbornly._

"You know very well why you care, E.T." Ariel smiled, "Anyways, do you see her anywhere?"

"No, remember I said that I could only see her if you guys are close enough to Link. She went pretty far if I can't see her."

"Some help you a--"

"Hey! What's up!" said Christi popping up out of nowhere behind Ariel. "Whatchu doin'?"

"Looking for you! E.T! You blind no good-"

"JERK!" finished Christi.

"Not exactly what I was going to say but okay..." said Ariel with a chuckle. She turned to look at Christi and noticed she looked a little pale.

"What happened to you?"

"_You look like the Pills Bury dough girl_," laughed E.T.

"Nothing!" Christi said, ignoring E.T, "We should go find Link and get moving on."

"Right." Ariel replied, "Where are we off to next? My memory sucks as much here as it does back home.."

"Dodongo's Cavern, we- I mean Link, has to go get the Fire Stone." Christi reminded her, "Plus, since there's three of us, we can multitask to get through the dungeon faster."

"Sounds good!"

"Oh." Christi stopped suddenly, "We need shields. Link has one, but me and you probably won't be worth much help without one."

"You aren't going to be much help with one, either."

"Shut up, E.T!" Both girls said in unison.

E.T. pretended to be hurt _"I 'm always taking your verbal abuse!"_

"Yes," said Christi, "And you love it."

"Haha!" laughed Ariel at the way she made the 'fairy' shut up. Both girls walked over to the nearest shop and talked to the Goron who owned it.

"Got any shields sir?" said Ariel looking around.

"Yeah. 80 rupees each." he said looking bored.

"Ari, I don't think we can afford that!" whispered Christi to Ariel. She looked back at the Goron who still looked bored out of his mind.

"Well..." Ariel began, trying to desperately trying to think of a plan. "How do you feel about talking to E.T like he's a psychopathic crazed ghost that's stalking you?"

_"A WHAT!"_

Ariel laughed, "What? It's just a distraction for the Goron while I..." She cleared her throat and whispered, "Steal one of those shields."

"Well it sounds fun and all, but stealing isn't a good idea." Christi told her, "You can't be serious."

"There's Deku Scrubs, Business Scrubs, whatever they want to be called.." E.T started, "Well, they're around and they sell shields cheap."

"That works too." Ariel replied, both relieved that she didn't have to steal and disappointed that she didn't get to take that risk.  
"Wait, aren't the deku scrubs in the Oricles?" said Christi to Ariel. She thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes, you're right. Now what?"

"Well...I guess we could..umm.." Christi trailed off. Clearly she was thinking hard, since her face was puzzled and had a hint

of pain from a headache. "Ugh, I need an Advil"

"Well, I guess we could try to bargain" said Ariel with a shrug. She got up and dusted off her blue tunic.

"Excuse me, we don't have enough for two sheilds, but are you willing to bargain?"

"Hmm...I don't think so."

"Please! We really need those sheilds! We're willing to do about anything!"

"Okay, how about taking care of the store for today?"


	9. At The Shop

"Yes! Thank you!" Christi told him with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

"Only she is working, I assume?" The Goron asked, still looking bored.

Ariel nodded, "Yeah, both of us."

"We don't get that much business, so you go work in the back room." He ordered as he brought in a chair to watch her of them carefully, to be sure she wasn't going to rob him blind.

"Okay, talk to you later Christi."

"Wohoo, I get work experience for once I turn 16!" Christi said to her.

"Haha, I didn't think of that." Ariel replied. She walked out the store to try and find Link, a shield in hand.

After she left, Christi turned to the Goron and said, "What am I to do boss?"

"Go clean out the backroom I said! Its dusty and cluttered, so clean it good!"

Mentally Christi groaned, but did as she was told and walked into the backroom. It was filthy and cluttered just as the Goron said except worse!

"Well, I'm gonna be here a long time. I hope they'll be okay..."

Back over to Ariel and Link...

"Ariel!" called Link seeing his friend fast walking out of the hallway. She looked worried and anxious at the same time.

"Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Why? Where's Christi?"

"She's working, we gotta go without her. Hurry and talk to Darunia"

"If you say so.."Link trailed off.

"Yeah, I say so! You're the hero, have some common sense!"

"Hero?" He replied, wide eyed.

"Um.. yeah." Ariel coughed.

Link smiled, his ego was boosted, "Since when am I hero?"

"Well, you see..err..um...yeah.." Ariel trailed off uncomfortably, "Let's move on! We need to talk to Darunia! Well...YOU do, anyway."

_Aren't you the eloquent, one? E.T sneered._

"SHUT UP!"  
"Link, go see Darunia NOW!" said Ariel violently and clearly annoyed. One thing about Ariel she thought everyone needed to know was that she was not to be tampered with, and they were obviously pushing her buttons.

Link stepped back at her sudden outburst "Okay, okay. Wait for me outside."

_Damn Ariel, don't scare the poor kid!" said E.T._

"E.T. you better quite while you're ahead." said Ariel coldly.

Back to our little shop cleaner...

"EWW! What the hell did THIS used to be?" said Christi holding up a little gray and green cloud looking puff of fur. She wasn't even halfway through and already the things she saw in the room disgusted her.

"I think it's a rat.."said the Goron chuckling.

"EEEEEIIEK! I touched it, I touched a dead rat!" she shrieked. "Damnit you guys, you better get back soon!"

The Goron glared at her like she was diseased, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular." She answered, but it didn't stop the Goron's dirty glare. She sighed, and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Did that bowl just move!"

"Mmm..." He looked over at an old soup bowl that Christi pointed at. It wasn't moving. "I'm going to go check on any customers..." The Goron said, pulling something out of his pocket that looked like a carton of cigarettes.

"And now he thinks I'm insane." Christi grunted. "This is really effin' gross, you know that! When was the last time you cleaned this place you big, fat, pig!" She called after him, knowing very well that the Goron wouldn't hear her.

"Frickin' sicko." she muttered. She looked back at the bowl and noticed it had moved across one side of the room to the other.

"Oh shit"

Back to Ariel and the 'hero'

Ariel was sitting next to the door to Darunias room, humming Nickleback "Photograph".

Are you bored yet? Said E.T."

"Well, yes but you don't have to rub it in..."

_Alright alright, say...how long does it take to ask a guy about a stupid monster and rock?_

"The world may never know," said Ariel now craving a Tootsie Pop. She got up dusted off her blue tunic and started walking around, but stopped when she noticed a patch of bomb plants. She smiled evilly and walked towards them.

She unsheathed her sword that Christi had chosen out for her and took a swing at a bomb plant. "Haha, this is fun! No wonder my brother always used to do this." I wonder if I'm strong enough to pick it up... She thought about a second before she decided to put her plan into action. Reaching down to uproot the plant, she pulled it up with all of her strength.

_"Hey hey hey, those things can explode any second!" E.T warned._

"You don't know much about timing do you?" Ariel asked, throwing the plant against a nearby wall about a second before it exploded.

_"Show off."_

"Smart-ass."

"A what now?" Link said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up like that!" Ariel told him, recovering from jumping up out of shock.

"Well, lets get going. I thought you said you were in--HEY!" said Link ducking not a minute too soon as a bomb came whirling toward him and exploding. "Next time warn me!"

Ariel just chuckled and trotted off. "You're too slow! Keep up your guard! You'll need to for the temple!"

_Be nice, Ariel. Said E.T._

Back in the store...

"Whew! Half of this junk is cleaned up but I still got all that repulsive crap to go." She wiped a beat of sweat away from the side of her face.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" yelled the Goron.

She resisted the urge to tell him off and kept cleaning. Everyone in a while glancing at the soup bowl that kept moving.


End file.
